


winner takes it all

by kayra2202



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hunter's Moon, I don't have any more tags, Jace Is A Little Shit, Kissing Contest, Writing Prompt, more like kissing contest, simon and jace make a bet, why does jace have so many last names?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayra2202/pseuds/kayra2202
Summary: jace gets hammered and challenges simon to a kissing contestorthe jaia drabble no one asked for





	winner takes it all

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” said Jace with an exasperated look at Maia.

“And what? Deny myself some quality entertainment? No way.” Maia said with an easy smile as she wiped the bar down. 

Jace shot her a glare, but it had no real heat behind it. “You would be the one to find this funny.”

“I find this hilarious, actually, and hey, I wasn’t the one who got plastered last night and decided to challenge Simon to a kissing contest, like honestly, who are you?” chuckled Maia.

Jace was sitting on the opposite side of the bar staring at the pink sign, with the words ‘kiss me’ across it in black lettering, like it had personally offended him. He could say no. He knows he could. But is hearing Simon calling him a chicken for the next week something he really wants to submit himself to? No. 

He had been on his fifth? Sixth? Tenth?-by the angel, who knows- tequila shot, when he had challenged Simon out of the blue to a kissing contest. They were always competing with each other like that, no matter how petty it was. There was always a pissing contest between them. Who could jump the highest, who could run the fastest, who could eat the most peppers without crying, and now, who could kiss the most people at hunter’s moon in 15 minutes.

“Aw don’t pout. Afraid that you’re gonna lose, are you?” Maia taunted him with a grin.

Jace made an incredulous face and, “Please, I have this in the bag.”

“Have what in the bag? Is it a ticket to _down_ town because that’s where you’re going am I right?” said Simon, with his sign already hanging from his neck, coming up to stand beside Jace and smacking him in the arm.

Jace inhaled deeply and got up from the stool, swiping the sign from the bar top and putting it around his neck. He gave Maia one last look before turning to face Simon and muttering, “Let’s get this over with.”

They were tied.

Simon had smirked at Jace and knelt down to kiss a warlock with lavender skin, who was sitting down at a table near by next to 2 other warlocks, smiling up at him, tying them 16 to 16. 

Jace cursed and looked away. There were 2 minutes left in the competition and he’ll be damned if they end up tied. 

He looked around quickly to see who was near him. He had 2 possible options that were close enough to un-tie the game. An old werewolf who smelled of sewer water and cheap cologne or- _yes_. 

He made eye contact with Maia and grinned menacingly. Her eyes widened and was ready to shake her head but it was too late. 

Jace raced up to her as fast as he could and looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind the bar. _1 minute left_. shit.

He looked back down at Maia and locked his gaze with hers. She was beginning to walk backwards saying “You wouldn’t da-”, but she never finished that thought because Jace was kissing her. 

Everything around them seemed to fade out and Maia was kissing him right back, almost a little defiantly, with the same heat Jace held. 

He circled his arms around her waist and she circled hers around his neck, and they stayed there for who knows how long, just breathing the same air, their noses brushing together as they kissed. 

A loud coughing noise coming from beside them made them separate and take a step back, but they were still close enough to hold each other in the same position that they were in before, looking to the side to see a grinning Simon holding up his hands to make the number 18. 

Simon had won. Damn it. He wasn’t going to hear the end of this for the next weeks. But honestly? Jace couldn’t care less. He looked back at Maia and smiled, his eyes shinning. She looked back at him, echoing his smile and 

Maybe Jace had won, too.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me  
> tumblr: @just-dolphin-things


End file.
